1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to sutures used in surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to apparatus and methods for joining similar and dissimilar lengths of suture.
2. Background of Related Art
Myriad of variously configured sutures composed of countless materials are known, as are limitless procedures performed using the same. During the course of some of these procedures, it may be necessary to have a suture with a more flexible region along at least a portion of its length. The region of greater flexibility may help better navigate the suture through tissue or to a surgical site. A suture having a more flexible region may also be better suited to sew or gather tissue. A suture having dual or multiple flexibility may be necessary for use with a surgical stitching device where a more flexible section of suture is required immediately distal of the device.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an apparatus and method of joining two lengths of similar or dissimilar suture products.